


another day

by softbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Break Up, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, a lot of crying, felix just can’t sleep anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: “hyung, how do you fix a broken heart?”changbin purses his lips, looking down at felix in his arms, frail and broken.“i don’t know, lixie.”
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, past lee felix/bang chan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	another day

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going through a break-up right now and it’s 5:30am and i can’t sleep so have some poorly written angst :)

when felix shows up on changbin’s doorstep at gone midnight, teary-eyed and trembling, changbin can’t find the heart to be annoyed. it’s not like he was doing much before, but he’s never been very keen on impromptu visits - especially at his house.

felix is always a welcome visitor though, and changbin’s made that clear to him before. felix has even taken him up on his insistence and has shown himself sometimes during the day for a chat or to watch a movie, but never in the middle of the night crying.

he lets him in, and felix is still trembling even inside the warmth of changbin’s living room. changbin makes sure to lock the door again before he turns to felix, looking over his fragile figure. he never knows what to say in situations like these, yet felix always comes to him anyway, and changbin will never understand why. 

“i-i’m sorry,” felix hiccups quietly, sniffling wetly as his own arms around his body tighten. “i-i know i shouldn’t have come here, hyung, i’m s-sorry-“

”hey, it’s ok,” changbin cuts felix off, smiling reassuringly. he puts a hand on felix’s shoulder, ducking his head slightly so he can see felix’s face, lowered to the ground. “you know you’re always allowed round here no matter what time.”

changbin wonders if that was the right thing to say as felix begins to cry. it’s not a lot, but changbin can see the tears falling from felix’s eyes and onto the laminate flooring. he fears for a moment if felix is _hurt_ , and quickly inspects the younger’s body. no apparent wounds can be seen, and so changbin looks back up at felix. poor, trembling felix.

”lix-“

”chan broke up with me.”

the way felix’s voice breaks as he squeaks it out makes changbin’s heart do its own uncomfortable thing. he’s not sure what it is, but his expression softens, finding sympathy easily as felix looks up at him, tears rolling down his blotchy freckled cheeks. 

it’s like second nature as changbin steps forward with his arms outstretched, and felix steps forward at the same time. he collapses into changbin’s arms, and changbin can feel the dam erupt as felix sobs brokenly into his shoulder. 

one of changbin’s arms wrap around felix’s waist, rubbing his back up and down and in circles and in any way he can while the other arm wraps around his shoulders, short fingers playing with the strands of hair on the nape of felix’s neck. felix’s body is thrumming against his, shaking and convulsing as he inhales huge breaths of air, only to cry them back out into changbin’s shoulder.

nothing is as heartbreaking as having your best friend turn up on your door in the middle of the night because they have no one else to go to. not even sleep can soothe them, and changbin’s chest tightens with the need he feels to cry himself. changbin can imagine the feeling, but he knows he’ll never understand.

felix and chan are- _were_ tight. they were totally in love and changbin could see them staying together for a long time - marrying even. chan always seemed like a good guy; he was understanding as far as changbin could see, laid-back, funny. he didn’t try to control felix and only asked him to text him when he needed picking up after a night out. he never seemed like the jealous or manipulative type, only ever having felix’s best interests at heart. 

changbin wouldn’t ask for the details, not unless felix wanted to tell him.

felix cried for a good half an hour, then he stopped, then he cried some more, then he slept for an hour, and then cried some more.

”i’m really sorry, hyung,” he whimpers feebly at four o’clock in the morning. “i’m so sorry i came here and took your night from you. i just didn’t know what to do...”

felix’s voice teeters on the edge of tears, so changbin pulls him closer. when felix fell asleep, he instinctively curled closer to changbin, probably thinking he was chan and then crying when he woke up and realised he wasn’t. nevertheless, felix didn’t pull away, and actually snuggled closer to changbin’s chest. changbin welcomed the warmth easily, basking in the affection even if it was one-sided.

”you don’t need to apologise, lixie,” changbin reassures, keeping his voice low but also soft. “i’ve always said you’re welcome round any time and i would rather you come here than not know who to go to.”

felix sniffles, reaching for the tissue box sitting atop their outstretched legs on top of the duvet. felix has used a whole box already, and changbin indulged briefly in wiping his tears when he slept. 

“i just really didn’t know what to do or who to go to,” felix replies. “jisung is out of town and seungmin is with hyunjin tonight and i didn’t want to ruin their night.”

of course felix would still think of others despite feeling his world crumbling. it was something unsaid that changbin always appreciated - how thoughtful he was. 

“i’m glad you came to me,” he whispers, stroking felix’s blonde locks again. “you always have me.”

”thank you...” felix whimpers, and changbin can tell he’ll cry again. he doesn’t say anything though, just continues to hold felix in his arms through his shaking. “i just don’t know what i did wrong...”

”you did nothing.”

changbin doesn’t even need to hear the story. he knows felix wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise a relationship he treasured so much. he always tries as much as he can to make things right, and changbin’s seen it first hand. like when felix introduced jisung and hyunjin for the first time and they instantly hated each other. felix only wanted them to get along, and was stuck in the middle of many altercations for a good year. he never made any compromises or gave ultimatums - just kept trying. and it worked. so whatever happened between felix and chan, changbin is sure felix tried everything.

”i know you, lix - you wouldn’t,” he pushes on, realising the statement on its own sounded a bit weird. “you’re too good-hearted.”

felix’s voice trembles. “i didn’t do anything...”

changbin shifts so felix can rest easier against his shoulder. it must be uncomfortable for him, so changbin pulls his legs up to his chest, allowing felix to curl up into a ball against his chest.

”do you wanna tell me what you _did_ do?”

“i tried to fix it, hyung,” felix sobs. “but he told me it was too much. that i was _“too serious”_. i just loved him, hyung. i loved him so much.”

the cries leaving felix’s mouth are almost painful to listen to, his eyes squeezed shut and wracking his whole body. his shoulders shake as he sobs openly into the silence of changbin’s bedroom, and changbin wishes more than anything that he can do something. felix is crying so hard it sounds like it hurts (it definitely hurts for changbin, like a tight constricting feeling in his chest) and his eyes sting with the need to cry for felix.

”hyung, it h-hurts so much,” felix cries, inhaling deeply only to cry it out in shattered breaths. “w-why didn’t he want me, hyung? w-what did i d-do wrong?”

changbin pulls felix closer to him and holds him tighter. “you did nothing wrong, felix. he was just an asshole. you loved him and he didn’t appreciate it. he’ll realise soon what he’s missing out on and you’re gonna be strong, ok?”

felix sniffles. “i-i can’t-“

”yes you can.”

changbin shifts again, with more purpose as he nudges felix’s head off of his shoulder so he can cup felix’s face, making the younger look at him. “you _can_.” 

felix closes his eyes, more tears falling weakly down his face. changbin wipes them away with his thumb and encourages felix to open his eyes again. he can see so many things in them, sparkling with tears, and the image is pretty despite the meaning being awful. 

“you _can_ be strong, lix,” he says. “you are going to hold your head high and earn the respect you _deserve_. chan will realise how stupid he was and he’ll want you back, and you’ll say no because _you’ll_ realise you deserve so much better. there’s someone better out there for you.” _me_. “and they’ll love you unconditionally.” _me_. “and they’ll treasure you and you’ll argue, but never without a resolution.” _i could never stay angry with you_. “you will find someone, felix. i promise you.” _it’s me_. 

felix isn’t crying anymore, but he’s still very tearful. changbin doubts he’ll be anything _but_ tearful for a long time, but he’ll do anything to make it better. 

“hyung, how do you fix a broken heart?”

changbin purses his lips, looking straight at felix in his arms, frail and broken. 

“i don’t know, lixie.”

but he’ll try.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so bad. i’m kind of going through the motions right now and i didn’t proofread this or anything.


End file.
